A week ended with romance
by natsujona
Summary: Mikan was successful about the PICNIC for Hotaru . But she taught to herself someones missing in their picnic . Koko read her mind find out whats going to happen . . . .


natsujona: You know guys its my first time to write A fan fiction . Right now I'm so nervous …….

Hope you like it . . . . Please do leave some comments about my story . . . .

Uhmm … You know some of the events in the story actually happened to me . .

In this fan fic they only have AFTERNOON CLASSES isn't it COOL?????????

Gomen if this fan fic s**k*

I dedicate this to Gauken Alice Lovers

Have a good day J

NXMXRXH

"_**A week ended with Romance"**_

**Tuesday evening in her room :**

It was almost Saturday and Mikan wants to spend time with her friends especially her meanie and emotionless friend , Hotaru Imai . She have to save 5 rabbits for each day ( note she started last Monday ) . She looked at her calendar .

" Wow I earned 10 rabbits for two days!! (while hugging the rabbits because its unusual for her to earn that much , you guess what's reason --- yah right because of Imai's Refunds and Payments).

She is starting to mark(crossing thing X on dates)on the calendar . Because of being a hyper baka and excitement runs over her body , she tried to search exquisite and luxurious Japanese food using the directory ( for sure she can only earn 30 rabbits ) Maybe she knows how to budget . She agree to the conditions of a Japanese restaurant owner that "no cancellations once you ordered" the owner uttered that statement to Mikan . To make the conversation much quicker for her , she just nodded EVERYTHING .

"Maybe I could earn more than 30 rabbits before Saturday comes I should put this Piggy bank under my bed ",very careful in placing it (with a pillow ^_^) " 15 rabbits to go" while jumping merrily in her bed and after a couple of minutes she's fast asleep (just like SNORLAX in Pokemon).

Curious where she got the money ???? She work in a mini Gift wrapping store in the morning . Near the academy .

Wednesday Afternoon :

Mikan's Talking with herself while her mind flew up to nowhere :

" _This is gonna be F-U-N !!!!" ahihihihihihihi . Hotaru and I can be very close with each other , I wonder what I'll wear …maybe shorts with a bag , Ipanema flip flops and a slee--" _. . Jinno-sensei called her name and she nervously stand.

"What do you mean by Rhythmic Sequence, Sakura?!"while she was the CENTER-OF-ATTRACTION of the whole class .

" Sorry Jinno-sensei but I dunnnooo-- the answer" she gulped the shame she felt . All students jaw dropped by her answer (except Hotaru and Natsume of course ) . Jinno-sensei who was now very pissed off .He used his Alice but Mikan nullified it . And then Jinno-sensei ignored and continue his lessons . Blah Blah Blah . . . . And the ring bell . . . When Mikan is about to sit , Jinno-sensei called her

" you must talk about some examples about my lesson tomorrow . . . "H-Aiiiii-----iiiiiiii , Jinno-sensei"saluting to Jinno-sensei as if she's like a poor soldier slave saluting to him like a lieutenant or commander in war . She ran to Hotaru to ask some help .

APPARENTLY :

"HHH---OOOO----TTTT----AAA----RRRR-----UUUU . . . "Mikan yelled .

BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA

"AHWHHH , Hotaru what was that for???????"Mikan touch her face and had a nosebleed .

"For being so NOISY and UGLY , with your tears making the floor be dirty and infected"The cold-hearted friend of Mikan answered.

"Your so MEAN Hotaru . I just want to ask some Help . . . !!!You know tomorrow , I need to get some examples about our discussed topic and I want you to help me (Doing the teary puppy eyes) .

" That would be 100 rabbits for each hour of our sessions" she immediately think of a certain huge amount .

"WHHHHATTTTTTT??????100 RABBBIITTSS?????I cant or else my plan--"she covered her mouth quickly .

"What plan ?" Hotaru asked interestedly .

"Nothing …Uhmm I need to go now Hotaru , Byee . . . Mikan quickly ran out of the classroom and pant .

"That was close , good thing she didn't caught me and let me spit it out . Maybe I could ask some help to Nonoko and Anna" .

She didn't noticed Natsume and Ruka was looking at her while panting and he heard her plan .

**In the Lab :**

"Hi Nonoko and Anna can I ask you a favor????" .

"What is it Sakura-chan???"they respond in chorus .

"You see I need to have some examples for tomorrow in math can you two help me?????"

. "Gommenasai , Mikan but we need to finish our invention , maybe next time we will .

"Its okay Anna and Nonoko . Okey I need to go now bye and sorry for disturbing" . Mikan ran and almost bump the inventions while going out of the lab because of clumsiness.

" Its Okey Bye too Mikan , God bless for your discussion" they continued their matter .

**IN THE SCHOOL CORREIDOR :**

.She approached all her Friends but rejected her . She think of the possible person that is intelligent ---------BRAIN BLAST!!! _Oh , I forgot , Hyuuga … but do I really need him????No choice I must . . . Now , where can I find him , AHA! , I know! . . How could I forget he's a pervert cat and he's always in the Sakura tree making PUUURRRR in the branch" . She laugh while heading to the tree . _

**Sakura tree :**

"Hey Natsume!" Mikan shouted and it could kill all the living things.

"What do you want Polka???" .

"Can you just stop making stupid names , I'm so arrgghhhhh------" .

_Calm down Mikan you need his help so _

_be humble"she do the inhaling and exhaling thinge _.

" don't mind what I just told you a while ago , you see I need to give some examples of rhythmic sequence and and . . . I need your help" she continued .

"That would be 500 rabbits " he uttered just like Hotaru .

"NNNOOOOTTT AGGGAIIIINNN , but can I just pay you next week ? I'll make it double . your just like Hotaru." .

"Arigato Natsume , we'll meet in the Libr---"natsume put his arms in her waist

"Your going to meet me at ROOM at exactly 7 pm SHARP" his head in her shoulders .

"But NATTTSSSUUUMMMEEE!"She cried like TSUNAMI .

"Whether you like it or against it" he look the girl straight to the eyes .

"DEAL!!!! just then , keep your word and no eating of it " she hissed .

"Tch , such an idot" . he put back his attention to his manga .

After having a rough conservation she went back to her dorm . She was semi-happy and angry leaving the tree about her decision . But at least he didn't reject her offer right????(Thats a good thing and somethings FISHY) . Sigh . Such a tough day!!

You can do it , AJA Mikan Sakura!!!!!!! .

**In Natsume's Dorm : (WEDNESDAY EVENING)**

"That polka is always late and soooo baka" He watched the Grandfathers clock .

Knock . . . . . . 3x

"Its Mikan , Natsume!! Can you hurry up and open the door I'm bringing my heavy stuffs " .

And her wish is granted .

" Thank you Nat--- , how did you open the door without standing?" she ask him while heading to the desk table of Natsume .

"Its remote controlled, polka , how ignorant!" he answered in a sarcastic tone .

"ne , Im just asking!, can we just start our stupid session?" she angrily sat on the chair .

"Whatever Tangerine !" .

" You PEERRRRVVVEETTTTT!!!! A DISSCCIPPLE OF SATAN!!!!!Stop peeking on my undies" she covered carefully her skirt blushing like she's gonna explode!! .

"….." . He sat beside Mikan and gave her a notebook .

"What is that thing Natsume?" she asked innocently.

" Of course it's a notebook ,baka . how idiotic ! Heading to his bed .

"I'm just asking , your so bad and very mean ." she pouted .

" You study the given examples and wake me up if your done" , reminding her in a I- Don't- Care- position in his bed .

" NAAANIIIIII?????!!!I thought you'll teach me?!!" , growling like an angry Lion .

"And Im teaching you a lesson." If you don't want my way of teaching you can leave . ."while lying down in his bed with closing his eyes.

"Okeyyy . . okey just give me some time in this jerk .".

**...SOLVE . . . . . . .**

"ARRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!Its too difficult" , Mikan shouted and it proves that she ACTS LIKE A BAKA .

"your making my ears bleed , Tangerine!!! Why the heck , you shouted , as if it's the END of The World?!"

(Sorry for the foul languages-natsujona)

"Natsume , its so difficult I cant understand !!there are lots of letters and numbers", puppy eyes and he cant RESIST it . ."

"Just shut up and let me explain about this ! Man , your really an airhead! He lazily went to the desk .

**TUITORING THE LOADING MIND OF BAKA . . (GEEZZZ , ITS SO DIFFICULT TEACHING A BAKA ) **(-_-")=Natsume's mind while teaching the eager-looking-to-learn-baka .

He didn't notice that she is already sleeping after he gave her a little solving exercise . Mikan's sheet (the sheet that contains the exercises given by Natsume) is very clean and neat . This made Natsume Pissed off . She burnt the paper and it created a burnt scent it made Mikan wake up .

"What the cookies and cream happened????" .

"Tch . . "

"Why did you burned it Natsume???"asking him as if she's a lawyer asking for testimonies . (Mikan in this scene feels she's more than Natsume ) .

"Its useless . Your not even putting a single dirt in it , how pity! ."

"You Bastard! .This is enough I'm leaving" . She arrange her things and pile them carrying it with strength.

"Open the DAMN door Natsume" .He just cover his face with his manga . Mikan was totally pissed off .….

She put her things down the floor and got a book .

"Tsugggg". The book hit Natsume's head "BULLS EYE !" and it satisfied Mikan .

"Tangerine , you'll be dead" as the crimsoned eyes watched her .

"I don't Care ! , just gimme the remote thinge and I'll peacefully leave this hell dorm of yours!" she angrily faced him.

"You'll gonna pay for what you've done!".Natsume burnt her skirt but a little portion of it .

"NAAATTSSUUMMMEE , you burnt my newly bought skirt!!!!! , Arrgghhhh . . You ----"she directly went to the bed where Natsume was reading and punch him on the stomach . He could sense that Mikan was coming so he hid the remote control .

" hurts Polka . HAHAAh" he caught her wrist and smirked .

"Remove that icky , stinky , pervert hand of yours! .

"Tch ,… Pathethic WRECKKEDD CLOCKKKK " . This time Mikan pouted and she's like a balloon .

"Dare to say it again and you'll gonna taste my ultra - mega-super-duper punch ." acting like a kindergarten.

"I said WRECKED CLOCK" .Natsume repeated intentionally to pissed Mikan more. They do the wrestle as if it's a championship and death match .

Pulling of hairs . Punching . Kicking (all the possible stunts in fighting )

They ended in an awkward position ( hahahahaha . . . . ) .

"**kreeeekkkkk**"the remote control was smashed into pieces . He just look at it . Bad for Mikan because there's no extra one .It's the only way to get out in that Torture Room .

"oOh well its smashed , no extra one tangerine . ."

"WHAT the Heck HAPPENED???! Ohh NO!!! I CANT GO OUT !! NATSUME DOES IT MEAN IM GOONA BE HERE WITH Y--OOO--UUU???

"HN"

"Lemme go , you heavy hippo!! . She pushed him and ran in one corner of the room . And she sat there like an abandoned kitten . Poor Tangerine! I mean Mikan. All she can do is : cursing Natsume and pray nothing bad will happen to her. After murmuring for 2 hours, she felt asleep .

He kicked her for confirmation (maybe she is just acting sleeping so she could revenge on him---like kicking his private part ^_^) . Then he bent down to look at the Baka's innocent looking face .

"She's sure a sleepyhead" .

He lift her in a bridal style . And placed her on the bed . He felt guilty about burning her skirt that caused her porcelain skin to have burnt area . He immediately pull off the bed sheet and stare at her .

" _You look so beautiful Mikan , you looked like a fallen angel from the sky and to be . . to be . . mine . . Those sensuous lips that is irresistible and captivate every person . . . especially me . . I can spend the whole night watching you Mikan . . (caressing Mikan's hair and Face gently) . You changed my life in a moment. . You know I get jealous whenever your with someone else . . as if I'm gonna kill them if they lay a finger unto you . . . . Don't you just realize, that I like you since we meet . . No , not just LIKE but really LOVE???!! . . . . .WHAT THE heavens am I thinking??? Am I going to kisss and sleep beside her???Nooooo!!!I prefer to jump off a cliff than to kiss her . _

but the opposite things happened . . .

He slept beside Mikan and implanted a kiss . A kiss that resembles _**he owns Mikan and no one else**_.

He hugged Mikan and use his Alice to warmth her .

"I wish I could stop the time and be with you forever and ever . . ." He watched Mikan's innocent State and slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep .

Both of them are very close with each other .

**Thursday Morning still Natsume's Dorm :**

"KYYYAAAAAAA" , Mikan shouted at the top of her lungs . This made Natsume woke up .

" DID SSOMETHING HAPPENED TO UUUSSSS?????!!!!!" . covering her body with a blanket .

"Nothing you Idiot , you wish!!", he quickly stand up .

"Then HOW come I'm here and we're beside with each other . Yesterday Im in a corner of your room and cursed you???" , trying to remember detail by detail .

"Cursed me???Really???I hope it will happen to you" , he answered in a lazy manner .

"huh . Never ! ." she's trying to be a mean one . She let her tongues' out and her eyelids down.

"Whatever ! always a loser and never a winner , Baka" (1st time to hear it right?)

"NANIIII????Im the one who suppose to say that line! Ohh , I forgot I have some Other things to do . Thanks for letting me sleep in your room Natsume . Or should I say Forgetting me to be out of your room?"

This line made Natsume blush and realized something . _Yeah , I should have wake her up and let her transfer , but I was lured by her . How Pathethic I am without thinking that reason . I didn't expect baka could deeply think that . I guess that's what they say "Don't judge the book by its cover" . . . _

"What's Wrong Natsume????'snaping her fingers . Are you okey????

"just leave me alone and mind your own business" dragging Mikan out and slammed the door .

"Hey Im not done talking to you" , _**trying to open the door . **_

_How can he opened the door if the remote control was destroyed?????What the ????he didn't let me know??? He's taking advantage of me . Peeerrrrvvveeerrrrrttttttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Hey PERVERT ANNOYING AND LAIR NASTUME OPEN THIS DOOR !!WE'RE NOT YET DONE TALKING_" , _kicking the door with all her might . But after kicking for 10 minutes she gave up and proceeded to her dorm then to her work .

_**Curious why he can open the door???here it goes . **_

**Flashback :**

"Natsume! , Its me Ruka I'm with Imai can we get in???" , knocking the door .

He went near the door .

"I cant Ruka . The remote control is Broken and this door is fire proof . I don't have an extra remote . Can I talk to Imai????"

"Sure Natsume-kun" , while looking at Hotaru .

"I didn't say I want to" , Hotaru look at Ruka and made him Blush .

"Okeyyy---" Ruka looked down the floor .

Hotaru was about to leave when Natsume called her .(it's a door-door conversation) .

"I'll pay you 300 rabbits . Just Make me a stupid remote control !" he shouted but Mikan was sound asleep.

Hotaru went back and faced the door .

"Make it 1000 rabbits" . Hotaru prepared a Money vacuum Invention 3045 .

"Pay first . Put your money on the floor and near the door ."

"Fine!" . He pulled out his wallet and take out 1000 rabbits . Natsume followed her instructions .

-VACCUM--VACCUM--VACCUM--VACCUM--VACCUM--VACCUM--VACCUM--VACCUM--

Hotaru commanded Ruka to get her Bag pack in her room . So Ruka immediately followed her command . And when Ruka returned hotaru started to work on it . After 3 minutes she is finally done.

Hotaru Sprayed the remote control and it shrinked . It fit's the bottom of the door (peeping area) .

And when Natsume got it , it went up to its original size .

He opened the door and thanked them . Hotaru saw Mikan in her bed and Ruka was shocked but actually happy for Natsume .

"That baka cost 300 rabbits" Hotaru flattening her palm .

"Here you go , Money faced earthling" Natsume was blushing like a tomato .

"Enjoy" Hotaru dragged Ruka FOR NATSUME'S PRIVACY .

**End of flash back .**

**THURSDAY afternoon and evening :**

The brunette worked hard so she could have another 5 rabbits . As usual after her work she attend classes .The Black Cat always disturb and pissed Mikan every minute of her LIFE . I think Natsume's day wont be complete if he cant make Mikan cry or to be angry . Its his only way to be able to express how much he Love Mikan . Every word that comes from Mikan's mouth is music to the ears of Natsume . This is how I could describe Natsume's concept about Torturing Mikan.

And the Poor Mikan was Punished by Jinno-sensei because she wasn't able to give some examples . PILES OF PAPERWORKS IN MATH FOR MIKAN .

This day Mikan and Natsume fought with each other . And after that one of them surrenders--guess who?????Of course its Mikan!!!! Then after giving up she pissed off and then go to her dorm doing some CRYING state and then place her money in his piggy bank then sleep .

**FRIDAY MORNING :**

The brunette was very early in her work . She was very consistent . Very cheerful to customers . And that unexpected person went inside . She haven't notice that person because she is wrapping a gift .

" wrap this" , a familiar voice commanded him .

"after this one sir", busy wrapping a gift .

"That's not an excuse . Wrap this or I'll burn that" , the boy said.

"Just wait for your turn and ----"Mikan was terrified when the gift was on fire. It was Natsume .

"Now do mine and I'll leave after", while facing the opposite direction .

"What a POLKA dotted Undie???" , Mikan was confused and giggled .

"I'll give that to you this comin' Saturday . You must wear it . I spent 6 rabbits for that ." , acting like his Hotaru this time Natsume is already facing Mikan.

"PPERRRVEERRT!Im not doing it . Can you just leave and find another gift store ?! You see I'm busy . Ohh by the way TAKE THIS with you" , she threw it to his face and she starts to entertain another customer . He remove the undie that was in his face and disrupt Mikan with her business .

"Wear this baka or I'll tell Hotaru about your plan for her . "glaring at her .

'How come you know it . I didn't tell anyone ?"

"None of your business" , insulting the poor BAKA.

"WEAR IT?!OR I'll tell her???!!" , heading to the exit door . (Natsume)

Leaving the undie at the table where there is a customer . Mikan was speechless and she was blushing as if a pail of red paint fell unto face . Its because of DISCRIMINATION .

**FRIDAY AFTERNOON :**

In the classroom :

"Okey class FREE time! You can do what ever you want as long as You'll not go out" .

Mikan was wandering about the picnic _. Im so excited for tomorrow !Finally I could be with her . _

_I hope she will not bring her baka gun . Its really painful (METAL VERSION) . I wonder if Natsume wants to go too ???. I know he don't want to . Why bothering him and wasting my energy in talking to a stupid person like him . _

She was back to the world that she could feel the great impact on her face .

"naniiiiiiiiiiii????!!!!!!!!!!who did it?????? , glaring to all her classmates . All the classmates pointed to Natsume and HE just don't care like putting his feet on the desk with only one shoe . It really boils Mikan's blood .

"NATTSUUMMME!" running towards him and slap the shoe on Natsume's HANDSOME face .

" There!that's what you get!!!Don't do unto others if you don't want others do it unto you.", giving him a golden saying .

Natsume just touch the slapped cheek and went outside .(he is a violator especially to Narumi) .Mikan felt guilty . _Am I that strong on slapping????or just because he was humiliated???? I could feel that its because I RUINED HIS REPUTATION . OMfG . I must apologize or else he'll gonna Tell Imai . _

**SAKURA TREE :**

"NATSUMEE? Can I talk with you even just for A while?????", sitting beside him .

"……." leaning on the truck lazily .

"Im sorry for what happened a while ago . I didn't mean to do it" , hugging her knees .

" Tch , just leave me alone!"

"Fine! If that's what you want . I already ask for an apology so I have no worries" saying this with her eyes filled with tears . When she was about to stand and ran . Natsume hugged her waist and pull her down and she landed on Natsume's lap .

"I forgive you , strawberry" ,wiping the tears of Mikan .

"you peek at my skirt again!" , she placed her hands at her lap and look straight to him .

"You're the one showing it to me"

"hhmmppppfffff .

She was paralyzed when he could feel that Natsume's face was near hers . The tight or power hug that Natsume gave . The hug made Mikan do tantrums .

"Ekkkkkkk!!!!Get off ! Im suffocated" , this time she put all extra will and strength .

Now she was free and she ran as fast as she could until her dorm so Natsume cant see her reaction .

In her room:

_My heart was pounding so hard . I could feel that my I need his hug every time . That moment I feel like Im gonna melt at his arms and pray that it will happen again . WHHHATTT AMM I SAYING?? MAYBE Im jus exhausted and I'll rest . _

She pulled out her blanket trying to forget that incident . Closing her eye firmly . Clearing her mind from all the bad things that she had . She trying to concentrate in sleeping and after 4 minutes she was successful .

SATURDAY :

She went to the central town to claim the foods . But there was a big problem .

"uhmm , how much does it cost again???" , Mikan was trembling .

"2000 rabbits Ms" the cashier answered with a smile .

"2000 rabbits???!!!" wide- eye MIKAN .

"is there a problem Ms???"

"Nothing I'll just go back okey I'll still claim the food" , walked outside sweating .

_What Im I going to do??? I cant let Hotaru lend me a money . It's a surprise for her. I know Im gonna call Natsume . I must do it . Or else I cant have this Picnic._

"Uhmm . . Natsume can you help me?" , in a sweet voice .

"Look back" he said .

"Uuuuhhh okey" , she answered in a wondering tone .

So when she turned back . She saw Natsume holding the phone .

"THHANNKK GODD you're here ," running to him .

"……" refusing to look at Mikan .

"Can you lend me some money ??? , I have to treat Hotaru before she will go to America" begging like a child that wants a candy .

Without any single word they went to the store back again and Natsume Paid everything . Mikan finally claimed all the foods and they walked . When Natsume stopped . .

"You owe me Triple RABBITS already BAKA". going closer lifting Mikan's chin .

_The idiot has a soft chin . Its so nice to touch . I like to touch it all day long . _

"DON'T WORRY im gonna pay you , I didn't expect that kind of payment ."! , trying to convince Natsume.

"Why are you here,???? you very much , Natsume-kun",she was blushing but very cheerful .

"Its just nothing for me , but my everything is You", he almost whispered .

"Natsume , did you say something???",facing at him while walking . (awhhhh how sweet)

"Deaf BAKA your so dense"

"what do you mean by dense Natsume??" , in a very innocent tone .

"Nothing just continue walking"

"haaiiiiiiiiiii!" .

She called all her friends to meet her at the central town at the Park . And all of them finally arrived and they saw Mikan with NATSUME .

"Mikan why are we all here?????", Anna asked and the others

"I want to surprise Hotaru before she leaves . I want this picnic to be memorable for her that's why I have decided to invite you all" , she explained playing with the grasses .

" Mikan its Okey we all understand . Shall we start????"tsubasa hugged her .

Natsume just glare at Tsubasa . But deep inside his heart was stabbed several times . So Natsume burnt Tsubasa's Cap .

"Calm down Natsume. Im just comforting her",Tsubasa stepping at her burnt cap .

"You should apologize Natsume !!!!"defending Tsubasa . 'He didn't do anything at all"

He just leave them . Mikan just pouted and let herself calm down . But she had notice Hotaru didn't arrive . So she dial Hotaru's number .

"Hotaru , Did you hear my voice call ?",the brunette almost crying .

"Yea"

"So why are you still there your supposed to be here" .

"And why should I???" Hotaru asking coldly .

"I have a surprise for you (sob) "wiping her tears .

"Make sure BAKA it will surprise me or else you'll pay me Triple Rabbits . What place?" while preparing her backpack .

"mou , It will be at at the Central town Park . Back of a tree ."still having some Hard feeling for being so pissed off about the triple thing .

"Is Natsume there?",hotaru asked in a interested tone .

"Actually yeas . All of us were here . Be here okey?Why did you asked if Natsume's with us??

The busy tone was heard . Hotaru ended the call . So Mikan went back to the picnic area .

HOTARU'S POV

_This is gonna be RABBITS . I know something will gonna happen between Them . I'll be earning a lot of rabbits . Thank yoou Mikan . I'm so HAPPY . _

She arrived at the central Park and saw a tree . When went there , she saw all of them . They were very jaunt. Teasing each other . Laughing . Running . Playing . And ETC . (BUT NOT THE BAD THINGS) . Mikan noticed someone its ---Hotaru!!

"Hotaru you've arrived! SURPRISE!!!, she was about to hug hotaru .

BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-(Metal with Chains ). I'm sure Mikan's already crying and asking for the purpose .

"Im not surprised BAKA , so you owe me triple Rabbits", touching her head . "But I'm glad you did this for me . I WILL NEVER FORGET THIS DAY", trying to help the dizzy baka to stand up .

It's the impact of her baka gun . With a nose bleeding . ---- SOO BRUTAL .They continued the fun but Mikans felt someone's not teasing her . So she checked Tsubasa but he's with them , Ruka?beside Hotaru blushing holding his bunny , Koko-----looking reading her mind .

"Natsume's missing",Koko was giggling .

"whha--uhmm yeah he is MISSING",scratching her head .

"Find her BAKA . Im sure you missed his INSULTS and TEASING mode ."Hotaru smiling evily .

"hhaaiiiiiiiii , Just wait me here guys ."She stand up and started to search .

Where is that cat roaming????She went to the fountain area , manga store , Starbucks , all the boutique but there no sign of him . She looked at the sky . Its almost dark . So she started again . This time he saw him sitting on a bench like hes so lonely .

"I've been looking for you , PERVERT!!!"she said massaging her legs . "I---I mean WE are worried because your not with us". Sitting beside Natsume .

"Tch . No need . I know your HAPPY when Im not around " , looking at the sky .

"Its NOT TRUE . I really MISSED YOU . TEASING me .", she blushed like a tomato(more than) . She covered her mouth . And she couldn't believe she had the urge to say those things to him .

Natsume was looking at her . She hug her . He closed his eyes and feel her . Mikan was like a statue .

"ARIGATU GOSAIMAS , Mikan .", while still hugging her .

"Did you just uttered my name?", this time they're facing ach other .

"Didn't you hear it? Bad for you", raising up his left eyebrow .

"I heard it LOUD and CLEAR ."she pouted and HMMMPPFF to him . Crossed her arms .

" POLKA" trying to look her .

"calling names again huh???", still crossing her arms , putting and closing her eyes .

But she felt something so close . She could feel someone's breath and scent . When she opened her eyes, Natsume was already KISSING her . She was in state of shock and she couldn't move . She wanted to protest but she just respond to his kissed . After couple of minutes . Mikan stopped it .

"Like it don't you , Polka??",asking him like he wants some more .

"Why did you do it???"still blushing .

Natsume pulled her to be more closer . His hands crept on her hands . Locked it . Like he's never let go of her . He rested his head at hers .

"Your mine POLKA", in a possesive but sweet voice .

"You didn't even courted me", in a childish way .

"but that kiss is a confirmation that you agree" he touched Mikan's chin .

Their lips locked . Mikan just close her eyes. Their hearts were pounding like it will come out in their break their kissing .

"POTPOT", he smiled at her .

"What the heck it means???",Mikan was about to laugh .

"It means soft-chinned BAKA",laughing touching his stomach .

"Meanie PERVERT!",Mikan was upset so she stand .

"Where do you think your going?", asking her holding her wrist.

"FAR FROMA PERVERT AND MEAN LIKE YOU!!!!",that's it her tears dropped .

"Im jus kidding Mikan"he stand up . "Im sorry", doing the HUG and kissed Mikans forehead (how sweet).

"Promise me that you'll never hurt and to be mean again , remember we are already a couple" Natsume wiped her tears while she was crying .

"We are ? Oh! yeah .",he happily stated . "I cant promise it . I know I'll only hurt you , I know I'll only make you cry but it will drew us more closer and It makes us love and searched for each other", Natsume explaining like a grown up J

Mikan implanted a simple quick yet meaningful kiss to Natsume's lips .(Again and again) .

"That's your reward for making me feel better . And THANK YOU .", she smiled at him .

They sat down in the bench

"You still owe me , Baka"

"What?! But we are a couple NOW", starting to cry again .TSKTSKTSK .

"I know but still your going to pay me" he paused for a moment . "in a DIFFERENT WAY".

"in WHAT way????MR,HYUUGA???".

"You'll see when we Got MARRIED so prepare yourself"

"We are still in HIGHSCHOOL I mean hello WERE still 17 years old! FOR GOD'S SAKE!"shes talking like a matured one now . But still a BAKA.

" I know I can wait , so preserve IT ,POLKA ."he said in a sure way .

"Whatever !Lets stop this stupid talk And I need to get back to them ,let's go"Mikan pulled his wrist .

When a voice was heard .

"No need BAKA!We are all here!"Hotaru holding a video camera .

"OMG!You all heard and saw EVERTHING?",shock and in disbelief .

"EVERTHING!"answering in chorus and laugh .

"How come all of you know where we are?"

"Hotaru put a mini Tracker 4091 at your ribbon in your ponytail."

"HOTARU!You MONEY Maaninc!!!!!",very or shall I say ultimately ANGRY MIKAN .

BAKABAKABAKAKBAKBABAKBAKBAKBAKBAKBAKBAKABKABABKABKABAKABKABA

"HOTARU , its too much , whats the stupid reason for doin it?"

"for making immature pen name."cleaning her BAKA gun(IMPROVISED ONE).

After that all of them asked Mikan and Natsume if they are officially a couple . The couple(Mikan and Natsume) just group stayed there for one hour to watch the DRAMATIC , ROMANTIC AND SWEET video of them . The group decided to go home for it was very dark . They go their respective rooms . And Natsume and Mikan were the last to proceed in their rooms .

"Polka can you stay with me tonight????"

"Just promise NO TAKING ADVATAGE of my innocence okey?"

"Fine ."

Natsume pulled her .Locked the door . Without changing his clothes he pulled Mikan to be beside him.

"Mikan I LOVE YOU", whispered at her .

"I love you too NATSUME"he cupped Mikan at her arms like a baby .

"Never LEAVE ME .And don't do this to ANYONE okey?Polka ?Promise it to me".

"I promise"

"keep it"

"okey…"

They slept together , Not knowing Ruka and Hotaru are at the windows taking pictures and video .

Hotaru wasn't able to tell the couples that Ruka and her was already a couple .Then on the two of them proceed at their respective rooms when…

"Uhmm.. Imaii can I ask A favor?,asking shyly .

"what is it??as long as it has RABBITS",she said .

"Can we do what Mikan and Natsume do?" , refusing to look Hotaru .

"Okey", answered like in a passive manner .

They both went the Ruka's room . And they did the same .But the thin is---Ruka kissed Hotaru unexpectedly .

"That will be 50,000 rabbits .'looking at Ruka straight to the eyes . "60 rabbits for body contact",Ruka touching her face . But then again he kissed her. This time very passionate(but not doing the (French thinge) .

"Rate that one Imaii",like he was very eager to pay that kiss .

"It would be" . . . .still thinking .

"PRICELESS", she said it in a caring and sweet manner .

"I'm willing to pay for it . Even if , it costs my life",kissed her forehead .

"I'll marry you when we graduate Hotaru , Isnt it a GREAT plan?",looking at her .

HE didn't noticed that Hotaru was already sleeping .

_Hotaru I hope you still heard what I just said a ahile ago . I swear I'll never ever hurt you . You know this is the most happiest thing happened in my life . You may keep blackmailing me but I like it .I hope that we will together and no one's gonna pull us apart ._

"I can read your mind, Ruka ."he said closing her eyes . "I placed an invention at your nape ."

"I didn't notice that you already place something at my nape . Your so expert in EVERYTHING . Im so Lucky to have you in my entire life ."

"Keep that Promise okey like it so much . Your welcome . And I l--oo-ve You!" THIS TIME WITH EMOTION', Hotaru still closing her eyes .

"ahhuumm I L--OOO-VV--EE YO--UU TOOO hotaru", the same thing . Cupped hotaru in his shoulders . Tighter and Hotaru spoke .

"This time no charges .Good night Ruka . Don't be ADVANTAGEOUS OK?"

"okey good night .I will . I respect you ."

And they slept together .

Hope you like the story

Please drop some comments

so I could improve my fan fiction!!

Thank you so much for reading .

(^_^)ç====Author

Im so happy!!!!!!!

Its perfectly done .


End file.
